Battle Report
by Kitsune D'gon
Summary: John realizes that commanding a giant force isn't all that fun... but what can he do? continuation of the character from the Only Oasis. Rated T just in case. Review? Oo


Battle Report By Kitsune D'gon

Disclaimer: Hi... My name is Kitsune... (HI KITSUNE)... I don't own Armored Core... (YOU SUCK KITSUNE!) However, to make myself feel better I do like to say that I own the characters.Sorry... I'm in a weird mood right now... but the story isn't a comedy... thank God.

Author's note: Please read The Only Oasis before this. This is a continuation of the John character.

Author's second note: I'll try to make a new story that's not a short story after this.

"Matthew, the report, now!"

John was in a horrible mood. Most people would have thought that giving up piloting a small group of misfits to having your own personal force would be a great thing. But it turns out, most people are wrong. All he had to do all day was fill out more paperwork, and then when he got home? Fill out paperwork. Despite the fact that he was in charge, he almost had no control over what happened. Heck, all he did was arrange the long term agreements. Otherwise he just signed there, wherever there was. His worst foes were now attorneys! He was about to start ranting to whoever was in the room when Matthew handed him the report he had asked for. It read:

To: Death Core H.Q.

From: Junior, Task Force Commander

Subject: Mission Completion

Client Id# 3325's mission has been completed. All objectives were completed to satisfaction of the client. Client Id# 3325 requests continued anonymity in regards to all details of this mission. Below is the Credit Balance Sheet.

Credits for Mission Completion: 20,000

Ammunition Costs: 1,000

Mechanical Costs: 5,000

Personnel Costs: 6,000

Total Profit: 8,000

Below is the analysis of the...

John stopped reading. Junior's reports used to be entertaining, but it seemed that even he had fallen under the spell. Nothing was new or interesting to John anymore. The day in the desert had seemed like a wonderful gift to John at first. Now he was recognizing it as a curse. He couldn't join any of the missions... that wouldn't be fitting of his image. But if no one knew that it was him, maybe then he could...

"Matthew! Get the head mechanic on the line now! I want to talk to him."

Three days later John was in his Armored Core, Knight II, awaiting the transport plane to clear the final checklist. Knight II was sleeker than the original Knight and had the latest in technology. It had a lightweight machine gun on the right hand which was accompanied by a large laser blade in the left. The two back slots were taken up by a new prototype weapon, which was kind of ironic because if he hadn't decided to have this little "joyride" it would never have been used. The new prototype weapon was the dual Micro Missile Launchers. With extensions, it could shoot up to eighteen missiles with one lock-on. The legs were of slightly higher quality than the old model, but were still humanoid legs. The cockpit of an Armored Core was the only place John really felt at peace at anymore, and he had began to run out of excuses for getting into a cockpit. He might as well enjoy this mission, while it lasted anyways. The transport captain's voice cut into his thoughts.

"This is Transport 1, we are prepared for takeoff. All units please board."

John replied, his voice sounding strange to himself as it was purposefully distorted. Just one of the little things he had talked to the head mechanic about.

"Death Core A.C. Squad 1 is boarding. Alright Squad, let's go."

His A.C. was followed by two other A.C.'s, one a quad leg, the other a humanoid model like John's. The quad leg had machine gun weapon arms, the issue of running low on ammo during a mission partly taking care of by the two extra ammo magazines on the back and in the extension slots. The other A.C., the humanoid model, had an energy rifle in the right hand, a decent laser blade in the left hand, a radar in one of the back slots, and one mid-sized missile launcher. They were both C rank pilots, definitely not suitable bodyguards, but then again they weren't here to protect him. They were here to complete a mission. Just like he used to do.

He didn't pick an S rank mission, he knew better than to try that without having been in the field for months. He picked a low B rank mission. Something to challenge his skills, but nothing that would kill him. The mission was to reinforce the corporation's army. Just a stupid corporation flexing its muscle, he thought disgustedly, they don't stand a chance.

"Squad 1 here, we are boarded. Lift off at anytime Transport 1."

The plane shuddered as it took off. John set his alarm to wake him thirty minutes before they reached the drop off point and gave a last minute re-briefing to the other A.C. pilots. He slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling ten years younger...

The alarm went off. The thirty minutes flew by in a flash as John checked weapons, generator, and his computer systems, all green and ready to go. They reached the drop point on time, having no troubles of any sort. It all seemed too easy. The transport captain broke the trend of good luck as he reported the situation.

"All Ravens, prepare for emergency drop! We are going in weapons hot!"

The back of the transport plane groaned open, all the air in the cargo bay being sucked out. The three A.C.'s restraints unlatched, the wind trying ever harder to suck them out. John flexed his A.C.'s knees and let himself be pulled out of the plane. The auxiliary boosters kicked in and slowed his descent. As John looked down toward the ground, he saw the battle going, missiles flying and exploding all around the battlefield. John's A.C. hit the earth hard, shuddering the whole frame. John quickly scanned his surroundings, attempting to find the nearest enemy.

"Squad, spread out and support their troops."

John boosted toward the center of the battlefield where a small base was being defended. He locked on to the center of the base with his micro missile launchers, and launched a salvo. The missiles flared out towards the base. Several missiles exploded into the wall, creating several cracks, the rest made it over the wall and began to wreak havoc. Some of the remaining missiles hit some fuel tanks, creating several more explosions. He was about to launch another round of missiles when a warning appeared on his screen. An enemy A.C. had locked onto him. Half a second later, four missiles were heading straight toward Knight II.

John boosted upward and to the left, hoping to throw off the missiles tracking. Two missiles flew straight on passed him, and exploded when they were unable to reacquire their target. The remaining two missiles however, made contact with John's A.C.. One hit Knight II's leg, not doing too much damage, but it knocked John off balance. The other missile hit one of the micro missile launchers. The missile's explosion began to trigger a chain reaction among the stored ammunition. John quickly dropped both micro missile launchers to avoid being blown to bits.

John smiled. He hadn't felt like this in weeks. He felt the adrenaline rush, his blood burning, waiting for his chance to strike. He began to boost in a wide circle around his foe, peppering him with light machine gun rounds. His enemy realized this and boosted straight up into the air, hoping to get another missile lock. John grinned as he lit up his laser blade and charged straight for the enemy A.C.. The enemy A.C. used up all of his energy right as John began to boost upwards. John extended his blade, searching for the A.C.'s core. His foe was helpless, only able to raise one of the A.C.'s arms in a feeble defense. The A.C. hit the core, stopped for a brief millisecond, and pierced through the armor.

Credits for Mission Completion: 30,000

Ammunition Costs: 4,000

Mechanical Costs: 10,000

Personnel Costs: 6,000

Total Profit: 10,000

John leaned back in his chair and smiled as he finished the report. Matthew would be there shortly to file the paper away... and then he would be forced back into his role as the leader of the Death Core. But still... that didn't mean he couldn't have fun every once in a while. Right?

Read and Review please. Shoutout to T.R. Fanatic, firstperson to review one of my stories.You rule! (cheer cheer cheer)


End file.
